Siege (PvZH)
Siege is a zombie type in Plants versus zombie heroes. It primarily relies on directing harming the opposing hero and protecting your own. Description These Zombies go straight for the kill with Amphibious, Bullseye, and Anti-hero. Special effects * Bullseye: Doesn’t charge the opponent’s block meter. * Anti-Hero: Has additional strength against Heroes. * Amphibious: Play on Water or Land. * Double-play: When you play this trick, conjure a copy without this trait. Added with the Exotic Encounter update. * Blitz X: When your hero's health is 11 or more, increase this unit’s attack by the stated amount. Added with the Exotic Encounter update. Seige heroes * Outback packer (Siege and Beastly) by Aaxelae * The great Impilot (Siege and Brainy) by Aaxelae * Royal fool (Siege and Crazy) by Aaxelae * Shield-o-matic (Siege and Hearty) by Aaxelae * Dump Chump (Siege and Sneaky) by Aaxelae * Farshot (Siege and Ruthless) by Aaxelae * Any hero you have by your username. Siege Zombies Basic Common * Battering Ram: Costs 1 . Has 1 /1 . Has no special Traits or abilities. * Unlifeguard: Costs 1 . Has 1 /2 . It has the amphibious traits. * Emergency Operator: '''Costs 2 . Has 1 /3 . It draws a card whenever it is damaged. * '''Plant hugger zombie: Costs 2 . Has 1 /2 . It has anti-hero 1, and gains +1 at the end of each turn. * Catapult zombie: Costs 3 . Has 3 /3 . It has Bullseye. Premium Uncommon * Stalker Zombie: Costs 2 . Has 2 /2 . Upon being played, it gives you Go for the kill. * Zomboat: Costs 2 . Has 1 /3 . It has anti-hero 2, and bullseye. * Lifeboat zombie: '''Costs 3 . Has 3 /4 . It has amphibious. * '''Jetski zombie: Costs 3 . Has 4 /2 . Has the amphibious trait. When destroyed, destroy the attacking plant. * Security Guard Zombie: Costs 3 . Has 2 /4 . It deals 2 damage to a random plant every time your hero takes damage. * Harpooner zombie: Costs 3 . Has 2 /4 . It has the bullseye and amphibious traits. * Paramedic Zombie: Costs 4 . Has 3 /5 . It heals the zombie hero by 1 each time it takes damage. * Acid cleaner zombie: Costs 4 . Has 4 /3 . It has anti-hero 2, and bullseye. Galactic Uncommon * Brain surgeon: '''Costs 4 . Has 4 /4 . At the end of the turn, if 5 or more brains remain, heal the zombie hero by that amount. * '''Wrecking ball zombie: Costs 5 . Has 4 /5 . It has antihero 2. When played, do a bonus attack. * Zubmarine: Costs 5 . Has 4 /4 . Amphibious. When played in water, it gains +2/+2. Colossal Uncommon * Herb gatherer: Costs 5 . Has 3 /3 . When the plant hero plays a trick, the zombie hero gets +2 . Exotic Uncommon * Moped zombie: Costs 3 . Has 1 /3 . When a plant hurts the zombie hero, move there and do a bonus attack. * Toxicologist: Costs 4 . Has 3 /4 . Has Blitz 2. When played, deal 2 here. Premium Rare * Blood Donor: Costs 2 . Has 6 . Has team up. When hurt, a random zombie on the field is healed by the same amount of damage that it took. This excludes other Blood Donor zombies. * Detective zombie: Costs 3 . Has 3 /3 . When played, view the rarest card in your opponent’s hand. * Emergency dispatcher: Costs 4 . Has 3 /5 . When played, move a zombie to the lane of your choice. * Searchlight zombie: Costs 4 . Has 3 /3 . When played, destroy all plants that have the anti-hero trait. * Plant collector zombie: Costs 5 . Has 3 /3 . Whenever a plant is played, do a bonus attack. Galactic Rare * Oddsmaker zombie: Costs 5 . Has 5 /5 . It has the amphibious trait. Every time the opponent’s block meter fills by 3, draw a card. * Protester zombie: Costs 8 . Has 4 /8 . When your hero is damaged with this unit on the field, this gains strength equal to the amount of damage your hero has taken. Colossal Rare * Great forager: Costs 4 . Has 1 /5 . When this hurts the plant hero, a card in your hand get +1 /+1 . Zombie evolution: Cards in your hand get +1 /+1 . Exotic Rare * Skewer zombie: Costs 4 . Has 3 /4 . When the zombie hero’s block meter is triggered, deal 2 here. * Hero debunker: Costs 5 . Has 4 /5 . Has Blitz 2. When played, reduce the plant hero’s block meter by 3 points. Premium Super-rare * Fisherman zombie: Costs 5 . Has 3 /4 . It has the amphibious trait. At the start of the trick phase, pull a random plant into its lane. * Sharpshot zombie: Costs 5 . Has 3 /4 . Has the bullseye trait. When played, gives zombies here and next door the bullseye trait. * Contingency Planner: Costs 5 . Has 4 /5 . Whenever your super block meter charges by 3 units, draw a card. Galactic Super-rare * Diplomat zombie: Costs 5 . Has 5 /5 . On the turn it is played, all plants and zombies have their attack reduced to zero for that turn. * Gargantuar guard: Costs 6 . Has 6 /6 . When hit, it triggers your super block meter to a maximum of 7/8ths. * Zomblocker: Costs 6 . Has 4 /6 . As long as it is on the field, fill your charge meter by an additional point when your hero is damaged. Does not stack. Colossal Super-rare * Fire starter: Costs 3 . Has 1 /5 . Has the bullseye trait. At the start of the turn, it’s equals that of the blocks remaining in the plant hero’s black meter. Exotic Super-Rare * Raid zombie: Costs 4 . Has 3 /3 . Has anti-hero 2. When this hurts a plant, deal 2 to the plant hero. Premium Legendary * Hacker Zombie: Costs 6 . Has 7 /6 . It reduces the maximum number of cards your opponent can hold in their hand to 8. This ability persists until this card is destroyed. Galactic Legendary * Barricader zombie: Costs 8 . Has 4 /12 . So long is it is on the field, it will take damage in the place of any other zombie. Colossal Legendary * Pterodactyl rider: Costs 5 . Has 2 /5 . Has the bullseye and anti-hero 3 traits. Dino-roar: a zombie gets bullseye and anti-hero 1. Exotic Legendary * Deep sea diver: Costs 4 . Has 3 /3 . While in the water lane, this gains a random new trait except for armored or strikethrough at the end of each turn. * Diving Instructor gargantuar: Costs 6 . Has 5 /6 . When you draw an extra card, that card has the amphibious trait. When played, draw an extra card. Token * N/A * Any zombie teammate by your user name Tricks Basic Common * Road Clearing: 'Costs 2 . Move a selected plant to a random lane. Premium Uncommon * '''Go for the kill: '''Costs 2 . It gives all zombies that don’t have anti-hero anti-hero 1. * '''Laser focus: '''Costs 3 . Move a zombie. That zombie now has the bullseye trait. Galactic Uncommon *'Excavator site: Costs 3 . Environment. If a zombie here does not have Anti-hero, it gains +2 . Colossal Uncommon * N/A Exotic Uncommon * Stalling for time: Costs 2 . The plant hero cannot draw a card at the beginning of the next turn but draws two cards at the beginning of the following turn. Premium Rare * Pillow shield: '''Costs 3 . Reduces the damage you take this turn from each strike by 1. Galactic Rare * '''Force shield: '''Costs 5 . Fills the block meter up to 7 points. Colossal Rare * N/A Exotic Rare * '''Super powerful: Costs 2 . Has the Double-play trait. Conjure a zombie superpower. Premium Super-rare *N/A Galactic Super-rare *'Slick Road: '''Costs 4 . Environment. At the end of the turn, plants here are moved to a random adjacent lane if one is available. Colossal Super-Rare * '''Bone cover: '''Costs 3 . Plants in environments cannot attack this turn. Exotic Super-Rare * '''Complete recall:' Costs 6 . Both heroes discard all cards in their hand and draw five cards. Premium Legendary * N/A Galactic Legendary *N/A Colossal Legendary * N/A Exotic Legendary * N/A Superpower tricks * Brain food: '''Costs 1 . Heals the hero and a selected zombie for 3 . * '''Excavation: Costs 1 . Deals 2 damage to all plants in a chosen lane. * Trim: Costs 1 . Removes bullseye, strikethrough, or anti-hero from all plants on the field that have those traits. Signature Superpowers * Calling in friends: Costs 1 . A Premium legendary superpower trick. Draw a duplicate card of a selected zombie. (Outback packer) * Drop off: Costs 1 . A Premium legendary superpower trick. Place a random zombie from the game that costs 3 brains or less onto a selected lane. (The great Impilot) * Laughing matter: Costs 1 . A Premium legendary superpower trick. All plants that damage your hero receives 2 damage until the end of the turn. (Royal Fool) * Deflection field: Costs 1 . A Premium legendary superpower trick. Recover one charge from your super block meter. This charge will appear red and when used, draw a card from your deck. (Shield-o-matic) * Waste disposal: Costs 1 . A Premium legendary superpower trick. Gives a zombie the strikethrough and deadly traits. (Dump Chump) * Pinning shot: Costs 1 . A Premium legendary superpower trick. Prevents the plant hero’s block meter from increasing this turn. (Farshot) * Any signature superpower your hero have by your username Trivia * Again, being honest, I’ve never really exploited the super-block meter much so I don’t know how balanced this class is. * I made this before I knew about the Galactic Gardens update so that’s why I don’t have any Galactic rarity cards. Future classes will be organized better. * This class was made by Aaxelae Category:PvZH Types Category:Aaxelae's Creations